1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for cleaning and filling irregularities in the rails in an elevator system, and more particularly to a system for automatically and continuously performing such maintenance as the elevator is operated.
2. Prior Art
Modern elevators operate by translating along stationary guide rails positioned in the hoistway of a building. The elevator car is guided by the guide rails by the use of rollers or slides which engage the guide rails as the car moves from floor to floor. The smooth operation of the elevator car is largely dependent upon the interaction between the guide rails and the rollers or slides which track the rails. Therefore, it is particularly important that the rail surface tracked by the elevator car be free from rust, corrosion or dirt. It is also imperative that pits and surface irregularites formed by rust and track usage be remedied to assure safe and smooth operation of the elevator car. Likewise, the joints between mating guide rails must be continuously filled in order to provide a smooth transition between adjoining rails.
Cleaning of the guide rails has normally been accomplished by the attachment of a cleaning mechanism to the elevator car adjacent the guide rail. These cleaning mechanisms have generally consisted of scrapers, either solid or wire, which are biased against the rails. Because of the pressure required to completely clean the guide rails, these cleaning apparatus have often damaged the rails. To avoid such damage, some cleaning of the rails is still performed manually. Personnel ride the top of the elevator car and manually clean the guide rails as the car is translated from floor to floor. Obviously, this is a very dangerous as well as difficult and time consuming operation. Moreover, such cleaning can only be performed periodically and thus between operations the rails are left unmaintained.
Pits formed in the rails as a result of usage and corrosion, are also normally filled manually. In other cases, the pits are left unfilled until the rails have become so pitted that they must be replaced. Likewise, joints between the rails are normally filled manually by applying solder or by welding. Where these functions are done manually, they are generally performed periodically without any special attention to damage to the rails which may occur during normal operation of the elevator system. Thus, unless there is a continuous inspection of the rails, a damaged area or heavily pitted area will be left unattended until the periodic maintenance of the rails is made.